Enamorandose de un Irken
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Gaz oculta algunos sentimientos que tiene por el chico verde pero se dejara llevar?su hermano lo arruinara? averigüenlo leyendo este fic ZAGR


Este es mi primer fic de Invasor Zim en este caso los personajes tienen mas de 13 a os La Idea es mia los personajes le pertenecen a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon!  
y es un One Shot de Zim y Gaz comenten si les gusto!

ahora disfrutenlo

Una chica pelimorada,de aspecto gotico y actitud ruda jugaba con su "esclavo del juego 2" sin preocuparle nada mas que su propia vida tenia muchas cosas en que pensar,no asi su hermano que peleaba con cierto chico verde a cada dia por intentar descubrir su interior extraterrestre

-Hey Zim Nosotros no usamos una mochila todo el tiempo

-pues no la usaran todo el tiempo pero yo si apestoso humano

-ven? un humano nos diria apestosos

Otro Chico de apariencia fuerte y jugador del equipo de Futbol Americano le decia un tanto molesto

-bueno dib ya parale con tus tonterias de extraterrestres,es como si dijeramos que hay un ni o momia aqui

en efecto el ni o momia fue visto y solo levanto la mano saludando a todos y diciendole a dib...

-sabes algo tu actitud nos ha molestado siempre,por que no dejas en paz a zim p r el amor de dios

Mientras Otro Chico llamado Wendell le decia

-si ni que tu fueras tan normal,Cabeza de Sandia!

Dib solamente se limito a molestarse Y a rezongar por que la gente no se ha dado cuenta de esto mismo,asi mismo va a donde esta su hermana y ella en un tono ironico le dice

-y bien ya seguiste jodiendo a medio mundo con la supuesta identidad extraterrestre de Zim

-no estoy jodiendo,solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

-aha y por lo que veo nadie te cree asi que ya es hora de que dejes de molestarlo

-pero que no entiendes Gaz? el es un extraterrestre el quiere conquistar el mundo

-aha y yo soy el doctor house,

-ah gaz mejor dejame solo

Dib se aparto de su hermana y fue a caminar un rato al patio hasta el toque de la campana para entrar a los salones mientras tanto gaz salvo su juego y apago su esclavo del juego para ponerse a ver al chico verde y al observarlo solo penso

-Si Dib te molesta tanto es hora de que le ponga un hasta aqui,y creo que se como hacerlo

Zim iba camino a su casillero mientras era observado por Gaz de un modo un tanto alegre y sin que el lo notara solamente agarro los libros,cerro su casillero y se dirigio a su salon,inmersa en su fantasia,no se fijo y tropezo mientras otra chica le dijo

-hey porfin un chico te trae loca,y por lo que veo es ese tonto verde

Gaz no soporto lo que oyo de esa chica y a continuacion se levanto y la empujo despues recogio sus libros y tambien se fue al mismo salon que Zim puesto que a el y a ella les tocaba en el mismo salon

la chica que "insulto" a gaz solo dijo

-esa chica patea como mula

-te dije que no la molestaras pero ahi vas tu de necia courtney

-callate y ayudame a levantarme

-ash esta bien...

El dia transcurrio sin mas preambulo entre una clase aburrida de Biologia para Dib y una clase de Ciencias Sociales y humanisticas para Gaz y Zim despues de aquella clase sono la campana de salida y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar las Aulas,y despues de todo por alguna razon sin importancia Zim y Gaz tropezaron asi que ella solamente vio que el chico verde se levantaba y le tendia la mano

-hola humana puedo ayudarte en algo

-hola zim no te preocupes por mi puedo levantarme

-bueno lo menos que puedo hacer es levantar tus libros ya que por mi culpa caiste

-bueno si insistes...

Zim recogio los libros de gaz y los puso en la mochila de ella,despues de esto Zim solamente dijo

-bueno me tengo que ir,te vere mas tarde humana

En eso Ella toma la mano de Zim y le dice...

-Espera no quieres ir a casa conmigo?

A Zim se le hizo raro que a Gaz no se le ocurriese decirle algun sarcasmo a el como siempre lo habia hecho ya que el ya sabia que ella lo habia visto como extraterrestre y sus planes fallidos de conquista pero aun asi solo accedio a corresponderle a ella diciendole,,,

-bueno entonces vamos..

-de acuerdo Zim

Ambos caminaron por la acera en una soleada tarde de verano a eso de las 3:00 pm y en eso Gaz rompe el leve silencio que tenian desde que salieron de la escuela

-oye Zim

-que pasa?

-No pasa nada,pero quisiera preguntarte algo

-que cosa qusieras saber

-lo que pasa es que el imbecil y tonto de mi hermano ya te ha molestado desde hace tiempo que ya ni recuerdo,y ya es hora de que pare su desfile de tonterias y calumnias contra ti y la verdad ya estoy cansada de que te moleste y te este queriendo dar en toda la torre,a ver por que no se mete con Torque?

-y?

-bueno no me gustaria que ese bestia vuelva a entrometerse contigo tambien lo que quiero decirte es que hace ya tiempo que te conozco y bueno pero...  
me gustaria saber si yo a ti te gusto?

-a que te refieres con que yo te gusto

-me refiero a que si sientes algo especial cuando me ves -bueno pues yo...

-Zim dilo ya sabre yo si te golpeo o te abrazo

-pues creo que si ya que siento algo cuando te veo

-en serio

-en serio Gaz,puedo sentir algo que no sentia y que aun no puedo describir

-esto que sientes es lo que los terrestres llamamos,amor

-y que es el amor?

-veras es cuando una persona se siente bien al estar junto a otra persona que le guste mucho

-eso es el amor?

-si esto se mezcla con mas sensaciones y puedes saber realmente si una persona siente algo por ti

-entonces tu sientes algo similar cuando me vez

-pues no puedo mentirte ya que si siento lo mismo,pero creo que puedo responderte con esto

-con que?

En ese mismo instante en el que llegaban a la casa de ella La CHica Gotica Pelimorada se acerco a Zim y le dio un beso en la mejilla mismo que al chico irken le habia gustado como se siente que le dieran un beso,asimismo el se sonrojo un poco y dijo

-entonces eso sientes por mi?

-si tontito verde y aun hay mas

despues de ese beso ella correspondio a ponerse frente a el mientras sus rostros se acercaron asi que antes del momento dijo

-bueno Zim Cierra tus Ojos

-ya los cerre

-entonces aqui vamos

despues de esta breve interrupcion Gaz procedio a besarlo de una manera un tanto sensual,al ver que el chico era un novato en esto decidio guiarlo dejando que la abraze mientras ella tambien lo abrazaba,ambos pudieron ejecutar un buen beso al estilo frances mientras sus bocas se enfrentaban amorosamente y sus lenguas podian recorrerse mutuamente en un extasis de placer que a ambos los ahogo en un mar de pasion que simplemente endrogaba a sus cuerpos a entregarse de inmediato,despues de un peque o tiempo ambos se liberaron el uno del otro

-Wow eso fue algo intenso pero que tambien se siente bien

-bueno aliencito tengo algo mas para ti

-Que sera

-Si quieres averiguarlo deberas pasar conmigo

Antes de que Zim dijera la chica pelimorada simplemente lo jalo del brazo hacia el interior de su casa,zim realmente tenia los sentidos en alto y no sabia si escapar o sucumbir ante ella,entro a su casa y su papa estaba en ella,sin mas preambulo Zim solo se limito a saludar al Profesor Membrana y el profesor le devolvio el saludo al chico verde

-papa estare arriba con el si viene mi hermano dile que ni siquiera piense molestarme

-de acuerdo hija no hay problema yo seguire aqui abajo trabajando en el nuevo programa que estamos desarrollando

despues de esto Gaz lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a su recamara,simplemente estaba un poco anonadado y un poco sorprendido,ya que el era nuevo en esto,pero sabia que descubriria algo que los terricolas llaman pasion,ella solamente cerro la puerta de su cuarto y...

Sin mas preambulo Zim y Gaz se miraron el uno al otro y enseguida dijo algo que dejo a Zim Helado

-Puedes quitarte tu "disfraz"

-Que?

-Si,te hable en otro idioma?ahora quitate tu disfraz quiero conocerte tal y como eres

-de acuerdo

Zim practicamente se quito sus lentes de contacto de camuflaje y su "peluca" revelando a la chica pelimorada su apariencia alienigena,gaz la verdad no se sorprendio pero si dijo...

-Wow eres apuesto,distinto pero apuesto

-pero por que lo dices

-por que mirate que ninguna chica ha querido ser tu novia?

-Mi Novia?

-Si veras cuando una Chica y un chico comienzan a andar juntos por un buen tiempo y a aceptarse pueden decir que son novios

-eso no lo sabia gaz

-pues ahora sabras de lo que soy capaz

Zim miro a Gaz con un poco de miedo sabiendo lo que ya le ha hecho a dib pero en vez de recibir una tortura o un castigo zim recibio otro beso combinado con un abrazo realmente candente en el cual ambos fueron desvistiendose de una manera un tanto tierna y sensual,el extasis de ese beso les permitia recorrer sus cuerpos sin ningun tabu,Zim podia sentir como gaz tenia una piel tan suave y lisa,mientras la chica tambien se deleitaba con las formas de este chico alien quien tenia unos pectorales dignamente formados y un abdomen de campeonato que envidiaria algun otro chico pero que era practicamente de la chica pelimorada,era para ella solita

el chico verde tampoco quedo atras y desvistio a Gaz tiernamente revelandole a el su belleza gotica acentuada por un conjunto tradicional de ropa interior en negro,dejando que el chico irken le desabrochara su sosten revelando unos senos provocativamente sensuales y redondos dejandola solamente en sus pantaletas de chica sensual

en resumen ambos estaban completamente desnudos solamente con parte de su ropa interior

despues de esto Gaz simplemente le dijo a Zim

-Y eso no es todo aun hay mas

-Como hay mas?

-si tontito ahora veras

Zim solamente accedio a cumplir un capricho de la chica el cual era permitirle a ella que le quitara sus pantalones,y lo hizo,se sorprendio de ver como un bulto queria salit de los Boxers Rojos de ese chico y enseguida la chica solamente se limito a decirle

-Puedo?

-Se gentil Linda Terrestre

despues de esto Ella se sorprendio al ver que la anatomia irken era casi similar a la humana,inclusive en la reproduccion solo en las especies de mas poder,y claro Zim era uno de los afortunados en ser reproducidos de manera similar a los humanos ya que la mayoria de los irkens solo los reproducen en laboratorios.

en realidad zim estaba un poco nervioso ya que nadie lo habia visto sin su disfraz,y mucho menos sin ropa

Gaz en realidad si se sorprendio al ver el miembro erecto del chico verde y ver que salia una especie de liquido de color verde claro,esto siendo el equivalente irken del pre-semen sin mas preambulo Gaz se preparo para lo que venia y para lo que ella queria hacer practicamente se estaba poniendo "caliente" asi que sin mas preambulo ella cerro sus ojos y comenzo a practicarle una felacion de manera que zim la disfrutaba

-Santa madre de Irk!

solamente dijo eso cuando Gaz procedio a meter el miembro en su boca para practicarle ese acto que le provoca placer hasta a un hombre irken,al mismo tiempo gaz comenzo a meter su mano en sus pantaletas para poder masturbarse mientras le practicaba sexo oral a este chico irken

mientras zim estaba probando el cielo irken el placer para el era inevitable mientras gaz lo lamia y lo chupaba como si fuese una paleta dulce de caramelo,asimismo para provocarle mas excitacion y hacerlo llegar al Climax,comenzo a tocarle sus testiculos para provocarle mas sensaciones agradables al mismo tiempo que intensificaba su labor de sexo oral hasta que derrepente zim sintio unas ganas de soltar algo,como ese sentimiento de que iba a explotar por asi decirlo

-Gaz siento que voy a,siento que necesito echar algo tengo que...

Gaz practicamente escucho eso e intensifico sus caricias y la felacion que le practicaba al chico verde hasta que Zim ya no pudo resistir y practicamente sintio como una descarga de emociones placenteras lo hacian expulsar todo el contenido hacia la boca de gaz despues de esto la chica metio un dedo en su boca para ver el contenido de lo que le habia descargado zim,esto practicamente era el esperma de el pero con la diferencia de ser un poco menos espeso que el de un ser humano pero con un color verde que recordaba al ectoplasma,y que aun asi ella lo probo,lo trago y limpio sus labios con su lengua diciendole al chico alien

-Sabes dulce

-en serio?

-por supuesto si no supieras asi crees que me hubiese gustado?

-supongo que no

-y ahora que me vas a hacer?

-bueno voy a dejar que me hagas algo que practicamente indicara que soy tuya precioso alien

-y eso que es

Gaz se acosto en su cama provocativamente abriendo sus piernas y poniendose receptiva indicandole al chico irken lo que deseaba en realidad

-ahora ense ame de que estas hecho Zim

-enseguida te lo demostrare

En el acto zim fue a la cama de gaz para comenzar a tocarla en su clitoris y masajear con delicadeza el interior de su sexualidad tan despacio y sensualmente para provocarle mas excitacion y permitirle a la vez lubricarse mientras ella sentia como el irken seguia manipulando su sexualidad ella solamente deseaba que zim siguiera adelante hasta que ella no pudo mas y sintio como se venia ella en los dedos de el y en sus pantaletas,zim probo lo que gaz habia soltado en sus dedos,y simplemente no pudo mas y el aroma a ambos los endrogo en un extasis de placer que hizo que gaz se desinhibiera

-zim ya me preparaste ahora quiero que me lo hagas

-estas segura?

-por supuesto ahora hazlo mi precioso alien hazlo!

de inmediato zim retiro las pantaletas humedas de gaz y siguiendo sus instintos comenzo a introducir su miembro en ella despacio y gentilmente para no lastimarla el continuo hasta llegar a un punto donde sintio una barrera la cual tomo un poco de fuerza y rompiendola,llevandose consigo la virginidad de la chica pelimorada la cual solto una ligera lagrima que preocupo a Zim

-estas bien?

-por supuesto,duele al principio pero continuemos

Zim obedecio a Gaz y continuo haciendolo de manera que ambos comenzaron a disfrutar,dejandose llevar por un mar de emociones que justamente a cada impulso hacia que ambos intensificaran los latidos de sus corazones,dejando de lado los prejuicios comenzaron a hacer el amor descontroladamente como si fuesen fieras que quisieran cumplir el capricho del placer,en esos 20 minutos de placer ambos intensificaron su acto de amor

-Zim,eres todo un hombre hazlo mas hazlo!

el chico verde comenzo a explorar sus senos y a darle mas emociones realmente calientes a Gaz mientras ella al estar abajo de el comenzo a tocar sus antenas,lo cual provoco un placer inexorable al irken que lo traia al punto de orgasmo mas alto,probablemente a los irkens les provoque placer que les toquen sus antenas de un modo tan amoroso y apasionado como lo hacia gaz

despues de esto Ella solamente pidio que el siguiera haciendolo variando la posicion "de perrito"

-Vamos zim sigue tu si sabes satisfacer a una mujer y me encanta!

el chico verde solo obedecio a su linda y sensual amante humana quien siguio sintiendo como su miembro y la vagina de ella seguian friccionando y causando placer a ambos hasta que el climax hizo que zim sintiera la misma sensacion de explosion en su interior la cual debia liberar de inmediato

.Gaz creo que voy a ...

En ese mismo instante Zim Sintio como una explosion de extasis y Placer inundo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba dentro de gaz y que el sentia como lo hacia como un chorro de una manguera sacando todo aquel liquido,vaciandolo y depositandolo dentro de su cervix,ella solamente sintio como algo caliente recorria su abdomen haciendo que ambos comenzaran a cambiar su posicion lentamente hasta el punto de que el seguia dentro de ella y ambos se abrazaban desnudos sin nada que los cubriese mas que sus pieles naturales o mejor dicho sus trajes de adan

-Te Amo Gaz

-Y yo a ti tambien te amo Zim

-y despues de esto que...

-pues ahora seras Mi Novio lindo irken

-En serio Linda?

-En serio precioso Alien

Ambos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados mientras gaz solamente pensaba

-Lo he hecho con el,pero espera ahora que zim es mi novio no solo me dara amor si no tambien placer desenfrenado asi que Dib,Deberias dejarnos solos o ya veras...

despues de ese pensamiento Gaz y Zim se quedaron dormidos durante un rato

Unos momentos despues el Y Gaz estaban en la sala platicando hasta que llego dib y los encontro

-oye que haces tu aqui?

despues de oir a dib gritar esa pregunta le dice a gaz en secreto...

-creo que debo irme,te vere luego amorcito

-No te preocupes Zim yo me encargo del idiota de mi hermano(le da un beso en la mejilla)

Dib solamente Miro a su Enemigo recibir un Beso y marcharse como si nada hasta despues de que se marcho y Gaz discutieron un rato en su cuarto,aprovechando gaz tambien le dijo lo que habia hecho con el...

-UGH... Asi que hiciste que con el?

-asi como lo oyes Si lo hice tuve relaciones con el y que?

-que el es mi enemigo que no entiendes que pretende conquistar la tierra y ademas es un extraterrestre

-mira pedazo de carne humana inutil bueno para nada Para que lo sepas el y yo andamos y ahora es mi Novio asi que si me arruinas mi noviazgo o le haces algo a zim o a ambos juro ante papa que hare de tu vida un infierno(mostrandole su pu o en la barbilla de dib y con sus ojos que parecian flamas) comprendes

El miedo de dib se acentuo al ver que su hermana lo amenazaba asi que dijo

-bueno esta bien(tomandole las manos para escudarse de el potencial golpe de su hermana)

-oye Gaz solo quiero saber una cosa mas?

-que quieres?

-Tu este tu... Amas a Zim?

-Por mucho que nos moleste tanto a ti como a mi,Si,Lo Amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar ni siquiera tu! Ahora Largate de mi cuarto si no quieres ver como uso tus intestinos como cuerda para saltar

-esta bien esta bien ya me voy...

Dib cerro la puerta mientras Gaz pensaba

-Sin duda este es el inicio de un noviazgo realmente lindo para mi,si el ga an de mi hermano intenta hacernos algo ya vera lo que le espera...

Dib tambien penso

-Si Zim anda con mi hermana tal vez se olvide de dominar el mundo,o al menos eso creo yo pero bueno mejor ni pienso en ello por que gaz podria convertirme en alimento para los tiburones

de vuelta con Zim

Zim llego a casa un poco mas tarde que de costumbre,al entrar fue recibido por Gir quien lo vio muy feliz -Amo lo veo muy feliz que fue lo que paso

Zim se relajo en el sofa y se limito a decirle a Gir

-Sabes gir,creo que mi futuro se ve brillante y de lo mejor para mi

Ahora Zim ya tiene Novia,si el llegase a dominar lo mejor para el es que su dulce extasis gotico hecho mujer y de nombre gaz lo acompa e a su lado en el dominio del mundo

Fin! 


End file.
